recuerdos perdidos
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: es un ua de Naruto...un grupo de recuerdos sueltos sin dueño, un corazón herido y un cuerpo maltratado, el rechazo y la fríaldad, podrían acaso estar juntas dos cosas como el día y la noche...mi primer sasunaru largo así que sean condescendientes onegai


Sentía las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin que él pudiera evitarlo, miró a su alrededor con pánico pintado en la mirada, estaba en el piso con las manos dobladas sobre las rodillas, su rostro estaba totalmente mojado por las lagrimas mientras veía

_Sentía las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin que él pudiera evitarlo, miró a su alrededor con pánico pintado en la mirada, estaba en el piso con las manos dobladas sobre las rodillas, su rostro estaba totalmente mojado por las lagrimas mientras veía como los hombres vestidos de blanco pasaban frente a él sin siquiera fijarse en la desnudes de su cuerpo, uno de ellos se acercó a él con dos hombres mas vestidos de negro, lo levantaron en contra de su voluntad y se lo llevaron estando él demasiado débil para poder impedirlo, lo acostaron en una placa metálica extremadamente fría que provocó que su piel se erizara, uno de ellos colocó una mascarilla de sedante en su rostro cubriendo su nariz y labios entreabiertos, su rostro estaba mojado pero ya no lloraba, vio la sonrisa del hombre vestido de blanco, no sabía quien era, pero si sabía que lo que le harían no sería nada bueno, sus ojos se iban cerrando, lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia quedando a merced de aquellas personas, lo último que vio fue una mano enguantada con un bisturí en la mano…_

_--_

_13 años después…_

_Despertó alarmado y acalorado, a pesar de que afuera hacía un buen tiempo como para andar con un sweater el interior de la habitación se le había antojado de pronto similar a un horno, se llevó una mano a la frente y constató que su temperatura había aumentado con respecto al calor, tenía un poco de fiebre, sonrió, era de esperarse, ¿quien le mandaba a quedarse hasta tarde hablando por teléfono a cerca de cierto pelinegro y lo que sentía por él? se puso de pie y se acercó al viejo espejo que mantenía en la habitación para mirar su propio reflejo, la camisa blanca que llevaba estaba empapada de sudor, su rostro lucía rojo por efecto de la fiebre y sus ojos azules parecían mas pequeños de lo que realmente eran._

_Se pasó una mano por la rubia cabellera mojada de sudor y decidió sin mucho pensarlo meterse bajo un caño de agua fría, eso serviría para bajar la temperatura corporal, se desnudó completamente y entró al baño convirtiendo su pensamiento en realidad metiéndose bajo el caño de la ducha completamente dejando que el agua callera por su cuerpo, podía sentir el alivio mientras bajaba la fiebre, aún tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para permitirse estar enfermo, y ya había exagerado demasiado tiempo sus síntomas._

_Naruto salió del baño y, en silencio se dedicó a cambiarse para luego salir a la cocina y buscar comida en la alacena, con una sonrisa extrajo de ella exactamente lo que estaba buscando._

_-¡un plato de ramen nunca cae mal!!-exclamó con entusiasmo, colocó el agua en la estufa y vertió el contenido de su ramen instantánea para luego salir del pequeño cubículo que era su cocina y quedarse de pie mirando por la ventana de la sala mientras esperaba, pensó que ya vendría siendo tiempo de decirle lo que sentía por él, pero realmente Sai era un sujeto demasiado frío, podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que le había visto alguna expresión humana en el rostro pálido, suspiró, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía tanto tiempo que callaba eso que, ya estaba empezando a dudar d la veracidad de sus sentimientos, y claro, Naru que no pasa mucho a su pálido amor platónico había ayudado a incrementar esa duda._

_Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y sonrió, ya no importaba mucho lo que pasara, desde siempre había sabido que si dudaba de algo, era por que realmente no era así, era una parte de su naturaleza que conocía a la perfección, cuando sintió el aroma de su ramen instantáneo que regresó al mundo, con una hermosa sonrisa se encaminó a la cocina._

_-no hay nada como un buen ramen para comenzar el día-dijo alegre._

_--_

_Abrió los ojos gris oscuro con lentitud, todo fue una pesadilla, sin siquiera alarmarse, se fue irguiendo poco a poco hasta sentir como la manta que antes lo cubría hasta los hombros caía a su cintura, con la expresión vacía miró a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, claro, era su cuarto, o mejor dicho el de su hermano mayor, se llevó una mano a las sienes confundido, no podía recordar lo sucedido, pero tampoco era que le interesara mucho._

_-veo que despertaste-escuchó decir, clavó la mirada en el marco de la puerta donde un par de ojos oscuros lo miraban fríamente, tampoco su propia expresión mostraba nada._

_-¿que sucedió?-preguntó el pelinegro con su tono frío._

_-te desmayaste anoche durante la cena-le aclaró el otro acercándosele lentamente con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho-tienes que tomarte las pastillas Sasuke-le reprochó en un tono que daba a pensar que se debatía entre la preocupación y la indiferencia._

_-si…si-afirmó el simplemente levantándose de la cama, no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer y mucho menos si eso venía de su hermano, se mareó un instante y casi pierde el equilibrio obligándose a apoyar su cuerpo en el filo de la cama, con un gesto rápido se llevó una mano a las sienes y cerró los ojos para recuperar el control de sus retinas, cuando los abrió ya todo estaba bien, se irguió orgulloso y caminó hasta la salida de la habitación, se quedó quieto un instante al notar que solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros que no eran de su propiedad._

_-tus cosas están en tu habitación- le aclaró el otro sentándose y restándole importancia._

_-¿por que no estaba yo también?-preguntó en tono algo molesto mas sin embargo no escuchó ninguna respuesta, y en todo caso, salió lo bastante rápido como para no escucharla, a paso lento, recuperándose aún del mareo anterior se encaminó a su cuarto._

_--_

_Miró su reflejo en el espejo, el pelo rubio, largo hasta la cadera lucía rizado, la piel pálida, los ojos azules tan similares a los de su hermano, el cuerpo bien formado de una chica de 23 años vestida con un t-shirt blanco y bajo este un sweater negro de mangas largas hasta la mitad de su palma, con gesto rápido apartó algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro antes de responder a los toques en la puerta del baño._

_-¿quieres esperar un minuto Naruto? el mundo no se va a acabar!!-exclamó acercándose a la puerta y saliendo chocando con el sonriente rostro de su hermano menor._

_-pensé que te había ocurrido algo…llegue a suponer que te había tragado el toilette!!-exclamó riendo mientras una vena palpitante salía en la frente de su hermana, le proporcionó un golpe en la cabeza para luego alejarse a la cocina- a de tener al periodo-exclamó para si. _

_El rubio camino repitiendo el acto de su hermana y llegando hasta la cocina en la cual le esperaba en la mesa un plato de caliente ramen servido junto al lugar donde su hermana comía tranquilamente, más sin embargo la cara de preocupación no le pasó desapercibida._

_-¿sucede algo onee-san?-le preguntó sentándose junto a ella y clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en ella._

_-no es nada importante-fue la sutil respuesta que recibió-será mejor que nos demos prisa, tú no puedes llegar tarde a tu tercer cuatrimestre y yo…tengo cosas que hacer-dijo esta vez jugando con el contenido de su plato._

_-por mi no hay prisa-exclamó con una sonrisa zorruna mientras llevaba una mano a la nuca._

_-Naruto…-dijo en tono intimidante-vamos, se hace tarde-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando un bolso negro de encima de un mueble, mientras el rubio no tan animado repetía el acto, la chica se acercó a él y con una sonrisa despeinó ligeramente la cabellera rubia de su hermano menor._

_-no hagas eso…-le reprochó sintiéndose como un crio._

_Su hermana le sonrió nuevamente para luego salir por la puerta seguida de su hermano menor, Naruto salió con un bolso para cuadernos en el hombro, extrajo su teléfono celular del interior mientras su hermana mayor salía de su campo de visión abordando un taxi, eran las 7:00, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar, tomar las primeras tres clases y regresar a casa, sin perder tiempo volvió a guardar su celular, tenía que agradecer que sus cosas llegaban esa tarde, al fin algo de normalidad, su piso era un lugar lujoso sin duda alguna, pero siempre y cuando tuviera mas cosas a parte del espejo antiguo que tenían allí._

_--_

_Miró su reflejo en el espejo, su piel lucía mas pálida de lo normal y sus ojos gris oscuro lucían aún mas fríos si es que eso era posible, con un suspiro terminó de cambiarse para luego reparar en la figura que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, le miró unos instantes de manera indiferente, no le agradaba que estuviese cerca pero tampoco podía hacer nada, con un movimiento rápido se acercó a la puerta y salió pasando junto a la figura de Sai y llegando a la sala._

_-¿vas a salir?-le preguntó Sai._

_-que te importa-fue su seca respuesta mientras tomaba del perchero un abrigo negro y se lo ponía._

_-como quieras…solo te aviso que esa vieja amiga tuya está de regreso nuevamente-terminó encaminándose a su habitación mientras su último comentario quedaba volando en el aire, sin más, salió a la fría calle y, con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a caminar con rumbo incierto._

_El frío del exterior le recibió acogiéndole con una ventisca helada que se le caló en los huesos, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara de improviso así que aquello no logró mas que un simple temblor momentáneo que desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que se presentó al principio._

_Miró a la cantidad de transeúntes que circulaban a su alrededor mientras algunas de las miradas jóvenes se posaban en él, mientras se dedicaba a ignorarlas olímpicamente, no estaba de humor para una aventurilla y mucho menos para estar perdiendo el tiempo._

_Caminó ignorando a todo aquel que se le cruzase por el camino, aún tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse, su repentino desmayo le había dejado un poco desubicado del mundo, realmente hacia ya tanto tiempo que no se desmayaba que la sensación se le había olvidado, solo agradecía que ya se le pasaría, mientras tenía asuntos que atender, alargó una mano y empujó la puerta de cristal abriéndose paso al interior del imponente edificio ignorando las miradas que reparaban confundidas en él._

_Caminó con paso firme y su típica cara de pocos amigos mientras su mente le repetía una y otra vez la misma estupidez, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que las miradas que recaían sobre él fueran de odio o desaprobación, no tenía ni un solo amigo, y no le interesaba tenerlo, era una debilidad, un error que solo se permitía, como todos los demás, cometer una sola vez, recordó con sorna las palabras de la única persona lo bastante cercana a él como para que le importase escucharla, "tienes que ser mas sociable" le repetía aquella voz femenina una y otra vez en su cerebro._

_Curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa, no necesitaba nada de eso, no era realmente relevante, él era solitario y le gustaba su vida así, con algunas fiestas de vez en cuando en las cuales se recluía en si mismo, con pocos conocidos a los cuales pudiera dirigirles la palabra, y con demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para estar jugando a "cazar amigos" en Tokyo._

_Abrió la puerta de su despacho y se internó en el interior de el, estaba, como lo venía suponiendo, abarrotado hasta el techo de papeles y trabajo atrasado, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿a que se dedicaba la gente cuando el no estaba en el trabajo? Suspiró y se sentó frente a su escritorio, se dispuso a iniciar lo que sería la tarde mas pesada que haya tenido desde hace un tiempo._

_--_

_Abrió el bolsillo de su bolso para libros y buscó su móvil mirando la hora en la pantalla, tenía el maldito tiempo encima gracias al estúpido chofer del taxi, al estúpido sujeto de aduanas que no encontraba sus cosas y el estúpido orden de las cosas que había provocado que precisamente cuando estaba de camino a la Universidad el transito se hiciera una mierda impidiéndole llegar a tiempo, si cuando atravesara la puerta del salón la clase ya iría por la mitad, suspiró pensándoselo mejor, era mas recomendable evitarse una reprimenda del maestro y faltar a la clase, suspiró y desvió sus pasos hacia una cafetería en donde planeaba pasar el resto de la clase que faltaba antes de que le tocara Fotografía._

_Abrió la puerta del establecimiento y se dejó caer en una mesa junto a la ventana llamando la atención de los demás, al parecer nadie se acostumbraría del todo a su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules en un ambiente donde todos tenían el pelo y los ojos oscuros, se quedó unos instantes contemplado el sutil reflejo que le devolvía el cristal ante él mientras esperaba que la mesera le atendiera, cuando la joven estuvo delante de él se dedicó a ordenar lo que quería mientras constataba el ligero sonrojo en la pelinegra de curiosos ojos, le pareció un gesto tierno y no pudo evitar sonreírle amigable mientras pedía un cappuccino y clavó la mirada en el exterior de nueva cuenta, llovía._

_-¡¡con que perdiendo el tiempo!!-escuchó que alguien le exclamaba a sus espaldas mientras le daba un coscarrón en la cabeza._

_-¿y ahora que hice?-preguntó el rubio con las manos en la cabeza y girándose para mirar a una pelirrosa que le miraba con un puño levantado en señal de amenaza mientras su expresión se volvía cada vez mas enfadada._

_-en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo deberías estar estudiando Naruto-terminó sentándose frente a él resignada._

_-pero, iba a tomar la clase, de veras…es solo que…me arrepentí en el camino-terminó rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo infantilmente a modo de disculpa mientras la chica ante él solamente dejaba escapar un suspiro y negaba con la cabeza resignada, Naruto nunca cambiaría- ¿y tú que haces aquí?-le preguntó el afilando la mirada ligeramente-tú deberías estar tomando clases también._

_-etto…-expresó la chica en voz alta mirando a todos lados-se podría decir que espero a alguien, además no tengo por que darte explicaciones._

_-lo mismo digo._

_-es diferente, en donde Naru sepa que te vi faltar a la clase y no te reproché, me mata-terminó acomodando la mejilla en la palma de su mano y mirando al exterior-por cierto, ¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó al aire para hacer conversación mientras tanto._

_-pues bien, supongo…a quien esperas?-preguntó_

_-!!Qué te importa Naruto chismoso!!_

_-que mal genio, dattebayo… _

_-eres demasiado chismoso, ahora, será mejor que te vallas a tomar clases antes de que te acuse con tu hermana y ahí si que te las verás negras-exclamó poniéndose de pie y riendo al ver la expresión asustada de su amigo, se alejó lentamente del rubio quien terminó su tasa de cappuccino y salió del establecimiento con inusitada calma para alguien que iba a tomar clases tarde._

_--_

_Miró despectivamente a través de la ventana, ya había oscurecido lo suficiente como para tener que irse, y como ese día no había traído coche tendría que caminar, bueno, no le vendría mal un poco de tiempo para pensar con relación a sus proyectos, tomó su saco del perchero cerca de la puerta y se lo puso saliendo de la oficina, miró el reloj, a penas eran las 7:00 p.m. y el edificio lucía tan solitario como si realmente nadie hubiera estado por ese lugar durante el día, suspiró y salió del lugar empezando un lento caminar por las calles._

_Las personas pasaban apresuradas junto a él dispuestos a llegar a sus casas, pero él no tenía nada de prisa, divisó un parque extrañamente solitario a esas horas y decidido se acercó hasta la banqueta que permanecía de cara a la calle, ahora entendía el por que de esa soledad en el lugar, no era una calle principal y de hecho la única iluminación con la que contaba eran las luces de los faroles antiguos allí ubicados, se sentó en el lugar y estiró el cuerpo llevando las manos a la nuca._

_Ya sentía los efectos reparadores del silencio y la calma cuando un frenazo repentino le despertó de su ensimismamiento, se puse de pie caminando hasta quedar en al borde de la acera y miró en dirección a donde aparecían los reflectores de un auto, casi en un segundo un auto de viaje se detuvo estrepitosamente ante él y abrió la puerta, al instante un cuerpo desnudo cayó justamente a sus pies mientras los sujetos del auto huían, lo único que supo fue que aquel chico rubio le había mirado antes de perder la conciencia, después de eso todo fue rápido._

_notas de la autora:_

_nee...este es mi primer Sasu x Naru largo así que espero que me valla quedando bien...cualquier observación acerca de los personajes y su caracter o personalidad...onegai me lo hacen saber..._


End file.
